Evil love
by MyxAxel
Summary: What do you really know about evil villians? A new villian named Flame kills her new master and ends up with a guy named Vamp. Is this her destiny? Look inside to see the romance and action it brings.


The Teen Titans have always won the battle, but not this time. As evil as she was Flame watched as she burnt down Tahla City. She watched as the people ran for their lives and screamed in pain. Pain. Such an enjoyment. Flame threw her head back and laughed. Evilly. Flame's Red and orange hair was on fire. It was like that. Every time she fought or got angry she would turn her hair to fire. Her piercing red eyes scanned the city for any alive bodies. None. She laughed once more. Dead bodies. She was satisfied. Her red t-shirt was covered in blood and her black jeans were ripped. But that was not a problem because she didn't mind blood. She liked pain. Brings her strength. Now she headed towards Jump city. Where her new master was and is waiting for her with new members for The Brotherhood of Evil.

Vamp. Half-vampire. Half-demon. Vamp. Sharp fangs hung from his mouth. Vamp sat on the edge of a building watching the people die from lack of oxygen. Vamp ran his hand through his grayish hair. His Grey eyes stared down at the people suffering. He waited until he couldn't hear anymore screaming, so he could go to his new master. His vampire/dragon wings scared off any one that came near him. He wore his black t-shirt and his baggy lack jeans. He didn't want to impress his new boss. He works alone. But he had to get revenge of the Titans. His family left him. His father and mother abandoned him when he was young. They dropped him off at an orphanage. He was only 2. The next day his parents died. So he was considered an orphan. He gets offended when he gets called that. Vamp headed towards Jump city.

Vamp and Flame. Two different people, until their roads cross. Flame reached the volcano and landed. "The Brotherhood of Evil." Flame muttered. She walked in the Volcano. Which was the "Lair." "Hello?" Flame yelled when she walked in. "Welcome, welcome." A faint voice called out. "Over here." It said again. Flame walked towards where the voice was coming from. She snickered. "A brain in a jar? Where is the real master." She said. "Don't underestimate me." The Brain said.

Vamp landed near the volcano and walked in. He saw a girl and a brain in a jar. He scoffed. Flame turned around and saw Vamp. She crossed her arms. "Any one else coming?" she asked the Brain. "I think this is it for now." His robotic voice was faint. Flame turned to Vamp. She held out her hand. "I'm Flame." She said smiling. Vamp stared at Flame then her hand. "You think I come here to make friends. No." he said coldly. Flame pulled her hand back. She felt like an idiot. "I was just trying to be-" she was cut off by Vamp. "You're a brain in a jar. I don't think I should be here." He scowled. And headed towards the door. The brain shot a ray of ice and froze the door shut. "You will stay here under my command." He ordered. Vamp turned around and grinned. "Whatever." He responded. He turned back to Flame. "Your fire right? Well fire needs oxygen. Let me try a little experiment." He said shooting a puff of smoke around her face. Flame stared up at him. She started coughing. The brain shot an ice ray at Vamp's hand. Vamp's hand froze, the smoke disappearing. "You will not kill your own teammates." The brain commanded. Vamp sighed. "Fine." He said. The ice melted. Flame stared. "If you don't want me around just ask!" She yelled. Flame ran to the door. But was stopped by the Brain. The brain shot a vine that was filled with water, and it grabbed Flame and dragged her back. "Let me go!" She screamed. "You will go nowhere." He said. The vine shot water into Flame's arm. She screamed in pain. Vamp watched in enjoyment. Pain brings enjoyment. "I will go see the titans while you and Vamp stay here." The Brain made a cage out of water and placed Flame in it. "You leave me here to baby sit?" Vamp yelled in anger. "I guess we both get screwed over." Flame said turning around in her cage. "You will stay and not let her out." The Brain commanded and left the volcano. Vamp leaned on the wall, he watched Flame. "Your childish you had to try and leave." He said coldly. Flame turned around. "You had to go and try to kill me!" She yelled back at him. "Hacartah cuta gata." He chuckled. "If your going to say something bad about me say it to me face." Flame yelled. "If I did you'd cry." He said coldly. Flame turned around. "Why are you so mean to me. I tried to become friends." She asked. "Your kind kills." He said. "Your kind killed my family!" He yelled at her. She felt bad for him. "Well I am not that kind! I don't kill the innocent blood. I usually kill the ones that have killed before!" She yelled back. "Whatever." He sighed. He turned away from her. Flame sighed. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "Can you get me out of here. It's too small." She begged. "No. You'll just try and kill me. Even though you wouldn't have a chance at it." He snapped. "No I wouldn't. If you helped me then I wouldn't kill you." She confessed. "Fine." He said. He made a puff of smoke and it vaporized the water. Flame stepped out. "I'm free!" she said flying in the air. "Okay not leave me here to die, when they come back." He said. Flame flew down to him. "Well you don't have to stay alone. I don't like having a "boss" and neither do you. We could work together to kill the Brain." She exclaimed. Vamp nodded. "We have to do it before he makes a move." Then they heard a thud. The door opened. "Where is everyone?" The brain asked. "NOW!" Flame yelled. Vamp jumped on him and shot smoke into the brains lungs. The brain coughed. Flame chopped him in the back made him collapse. Flame smiled. "Good job." She said. Vamp got up. "I guess this is our new place now. I'll clean up in the morning." He muttered and walked into a room that had everything black. "I guess this is mine." He muttered to himself. "GOODNIGHT!" Flame yelled to him. The door closed to Vamp's room in her face. Flame sighed and turned around. She walked into a room that had flames everywhere, "I guess this is my room." She said to herself. She laid on the bed. Her hair turned to fire on accident and she burnt the bed. She fell to the floor. "God." She murmured and laid on the floor. "I'll sleep on the floor." She whispered to herself. Flame fell asleep fast. Vamp walked out of his room. He saw Flame on the floor sleeping. His gentleman side of him tugged. He gently picked her up as if he made a sudden movement she would wake. He carried her into his room and laid her on his bed. He sighed and sat in the chair beside her and fell asleep.

The next day Flame woke up and found herself on the bed. She looked around the room for Vamp and found him sleeping on the chair beside her. She lightly blushed realizing he let her use the bed, instead of the ground. She made a fireball and played with it. "I don't like Flame…" Vamp muttered in his sleep. "It's only been one day… Okay I like her a little." He muttered. Flame's face turned brick red. "Wow." She whispered. Vamp rolled off the chair with a Thud. "WOAH!" he yelled and sat up rubbing his head. "Wasn't there a dead squishy brain here?" He asked. Flame leaned over the bed. She giggled. "No." she smiled and went back to playing with her fireball. "Uh did I say anything while I was sleeping. I tend to say embarrassing things." He asked. "Um no." She lied turning red. Vamp smirked. "Thanks for lying." He grinned. Flame smiled and got up. "Oh yeah and thanks for carrying me to the bed." She said turning red again. "Oh, uh you were sleep walking and you wanted the bed so I moved out of your way." He lied. "Oh." She muttered believing his lie. "Um well we better go get breakfast or something." "Thank god I didn't say that I liked you." He said. He froze. "Uh. I didn't just say that." Flame pretended she didn't hear his comment. "Let's hurry. The little kids are always out early. We don't want to miss them." She grinned evilly making a fireball and holding it in her hand. Vamp and Flame flew into the city. When they landed Flame looked around. "This place is too happy…I guess we'll have to rearrange that."


End file.
